


When You Feel Like You Can’t Go On, Remember I’m Always Beside You

by SoraNoAkaiAme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoAkaiAme/pseuds/SoraNoAkaiAme
Summary: Siyeon falls sick, and Sua takes it upon herself to take care of her. Feelings and repressed emotions surface, forcing both girls to examine the extent of their relationship to one another.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time writing for these two lovely women. I recently jumped on the Suayeon ship, and I have been obsessed with their close relationship. Comments and feedback are much appreciated. I'm planning on having several chapters to this little story, so please enjoy.

“101.1; yup, that is for sure a fever.” Sua announced, shaking the thermometer in her hand dramatically, much like a doctor would, before wiping it off and placing the object back into its’ casing. A small chuckle came from the petite woman in bed, the edge of which Sua was perched on. She smiled to herself; proud that her little silly movement produced a moment of joy for her sick group mate, and best friend.

“Well, that’s still not high enough to keep me from doing the fan signing.” Siyeon’s voice came out hoarse and weak, but Sua sensed the determination behind the vocalist’s rasp. The ill woman attempted to sit up in bed, but was immediately pushed back down by two gentle, yet firm hands. She was held in place by Sua straddling her hips to make sure she wouldn’t budge.

_“Damn, she’s super strong; short as hell, but extremely overpowering,”_ Siyeon mused, staring up into enticing chocolate orbs.

“Absolutely not Siyeon. Your health is more important than anything else. You know the managers won’t let you join, and you also know the fans won’t blame you at all.” Sua’s voice was soft and steady, a mirrored sound from her usual loud and boisterous self.

“And most of all, you know none of the girls will think any less of you; especially me.” Sua’s eyes softened as her hands gently rubbed up and down Siyeon’s arms soothingly. Siyeon’s fingers soon found Sua’s smaller ones, intertwining them together before looking up with a soft smile of her own.

“Thank you unnie, you always know how to make me feel better, even in the worst situations.” Sua’s lips broke into a large grin, a small blush adorning her beautiful cheeks at the compliment. Siyeon blushed in response and quickly looked away, surprised by the intensity she felt from the dancer’s sheer beauty, and devastatingly attractive features.

_"Has Sua always been this stunning? Sure, she’s unequivocally beautiful, talented, insanely good at dancing, and I’ll never tell any of the members, but her voice is my favourite to listen to; on and off the stage,”_ Siyeon thought to herself, intensely staring at the wall next to her bed; quite possibly close to boring a hole in the material. Sua untangled their fingers to place the back of her hand gently on Siyeon’s forehead, using her free hand to carefully brush Siyeon’s bangs out of the way

“Is your fever getting worse Siyeon? Your face feels much hotter all of a sudden,” Sua observed, voice laced with concern.

“I-I’m fi-fine Sua-unnie, don’t worry!” The words quickly tumbled from the flustered singer’s mouth as she attempted to adjust the blankets around her as a means of distraction. Sua removed her hands from Siyeon’s face, booping her nose playfully, before proceeding to remove her thighs from either side of Siyeon’s petite hips; helping the fevered girl adjust said blankets. Siyeon sighed inwardly, thankful for some space between her and the gorgeous dancer.

_"It must be this fever right? Sua never makes me feel flustered like this…. Liar. She makes you feel flustered all the time; you just never want to acknowledge it. Those lips, those hands, those thighs, that tight, perfectly round-_ “ Siyeon shook her head back and forth vehemently, cutting off her train of thought and willing the images In her mind to disappear. Sua opened her mouth to further comment on Siyeon’s strange behavior, but was interrupted by Jiu shouting from the hallway.

“Suaaa, the van will be ready in 10 minutes, hurry up and get ready before the managers decide to leave your butt behind!”

“Wouldn’t actually mind getting left behind today,” Sua mumbled under her breath. In Siyeon’s sickly state, she wasn’t sure if she heard the girl next to her correctly, but one tender look her way afterwards confirmed her suspicions.

The brunette idol gave Siyeon’s hand a reassuring squeeze, her fingers lingering afterwards, drawing aimless shapes on the exposed skin.

“I promise, the moment I get back, we are cuddling and spending all our time watching whatever movies you want until you feel better. If I could stay here and keep you company starting now, you know I would do so in heartbeat.” Sua’s voice was sweet and velvety; Siyeon wished she could listen to her speak all day long. The raven haired vocalist could swear Sua was starting to trace hearts on the back of her hand; nothing uncommon, but Siyeon felt more of an intensity behind the dancer’s actions today.

_"It’s probably just because she’s worried about me being sick; she worries about the other members just as much too, right?”_

“Marvel marathon?” Siyeon said hoarsely, giving Sua her best puppy dog eyes and pout. She knew Sua loved the series of movie’s just as much as her, but she wanted to make sure she could seal the deal. Sua leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Siyeon’s forehead.

“Anything and everything for you sweetheart.” Sua’s words wisped softly against Siyeon’s burning skin; the deep sincerity of them threatening to set her entire body aflame. Sua pulled back, albeit she lingered close to Siyeon for a few seconds more before doing so. Siyeon didn’t mind; she could be attached to the hip to the woman next to her, and never tire of the close proximity they frequently shared.

“I’ll text you as much as I can, whenever I can. And I’ll take a bunch of pictures so I can send them to you when we’re driving back to the dorms. Please keep me updated on how you’re feeling during the day, and if anything gets severe, don’t hesitate to tell one of the mangers.” The brunette gushed out her words quickly, attempting to get all her last minute thoughts out before Jiu potentially busted down the door to drag her out to the van.

“Okay mooom,” Siyeon weakly sassed out, sticking her tongue out and making a cute face. Sua gave a friendly slap to Siyeon’s blanket covered thigh in response before standing up from the bed. As she turned around to leave the room, she was stopped by a timid pinky grabbing her own.

“Can you ask Yoohyeon to switch rooms with you tonight, so you can keep me company? You know I don’t sleep well with a fever, and I don’t want to bother her with my tossing and turning.” Siyeon added in that last part more for herself, knowing full well she didn’t need to provide any explanations to Sua; the woman would keep her company in any situation freely.

She didn’t want to come off sounding needy, although unbeknownst to her, Sua loved being needed by the girl; rain or shine, day or night. Sua told herself she loved being needed by all her members, but truth-be-told, Siyeon was always at the top of her list. She would always be there for her other members, they were family, but Siyeon was different; she held a special place in Sua’s heart. She deemed the feelings as sisterly/best friend related, but deep down she knew the true reasoning behind her actions and affections; maybe one day she would be brave enough to confront them.

Sua’s heart swelled from Siyeon’s request. She interlaced their fingers, gently giving her hand a squeeze, confirming her request with a sweet smile and nod. Siyeon smiled back in response, cupping her free hand into the shape of half a heart. Sua mirrored the action with her unoccupied hand, completing the now full heart shaped sign.

“Sua, I swear to god, if the van leaves without you, I will not feel sorry.” Jiu’s voice came from behind the main dancer; the leader was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and face looking amused. The two flirting women jumped in surprise. Sua quickly made her way out of Siyeon’s room, miming “text me” with her hands before exiting; Siyeon nodded in response, and the dancer bolted to her room to finish getting ready.

The other members soon appeared behind Jiu, each coming in to quickly group hug Siyeon, telling her to feel better and text them if she needed company. She hugged them all warmly, her heart clenching at how much love and support her group mates, friends, and at this point, family, gave her. Jiu was the first to break up the hug, gently shooing the other members out the door, giving Yoohyeon a light tap on the butt as she exited last. The puppy dog-esque girl gave a light yelp, turning to playfully bat at Jiu’s arm, before following after the rest of the members. Siyeon noted the light flush and bashful smile on Yoohyeon’s face after Jiu teased her. If she were not sickly, she would have realized the flirtatious undertones between the two, but her judgment was hazy at best.

“Jiu-unnie, I think Yoohyeon might have a fever too, her face was red as she left. Watch out for her today,” Siyeon rasped out, patting the older girl on the arm and then proceeding to point out the door where said girl had just exited. Jiu burst out into laughter; Siyeon’s face turned quizzical in response. The leader walked to the door, still chuckling as she turned to faced Siyeon, grabbing the door handle.

“Oh Siyeon, you crack me up. You know exactly what that the look means; I see it on you and Sua all the time.” Jiu winked slyly at the bed ridden girl, before slowly closing her door and joining up with the rest of the girls. Siyeon stared dumbfounded at the door for several seconds, before the reality of what Jiu said hit her. A flush crept down the length of her body, as her mind finally caught on to the implications of Jiu words.

_“Oh god, I think Jiu-unnie knows I like “like” Sua. Maybe. Wait, does that mean that Yoohyeon likes Jiu, and Jiu likes her back? Or does she mean in a best friends kind of way? But, that wink seemed weird and definitely inferring something else- Wait a minute, she said that Sua has the same look as me in certain situations, meaning Sua might like “like” me back?”_

The thoughts swirled around Siyeon’s head frantically, dizzying her, and eventually causing her to lay her head down on her pillow. She fell asleep for several minutes; the closing of the dorm door jolting her back awake. Her head was starting to hurt, and her throat continued to burn. She looked over to her side, surprised to see a small cup with two pills inside, and a cold glass of water. She reached over to her bed side table, grabbing the two items promptly.

_“Sua_ _must have come back in before leaving to place these here for me.”_

She swallowed the pills at once, setting the water back on the treated oak surface. She lied back down, smiling to herself about how thankful she was that Sua cared enough to check back in and leaver her medication; knowing full from experience that Siyeon would be too weak to get up and walk to the medicine cabinet. She reached for her phone, wanting to text Sua and thank her for her kind gesture. However, she passed out before she could even unlock her screen; images of the divine dancer soon occupying her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the constant mutual pining between these two dorks. Comments are appreciated. :)

All the girls quickly ambled down the numerous flights of stairs, the stern tone of their manager’s voices at the bottom driving them to move faster. Once at the bottom, they split up into their respective vans; Dami, Gahyeon, Yoohyeon, Handong in one van, Sua and Jiu in the other. Yoohyeon and Jiu shot each other a longing gaze, something that did not go unnoticed by Sua. Eventually the two women’s staring contest was broken as the manger’s fussed about them, trying to load the girl’s, and last minute equipment into the vehicles.

Jiu entered her designated van first, choosing to sit in the empty back seat that wasn’t already occupied by various items. Sua followed after, taking a seat in her usually spot. She figured Jiu didn’t sit up front, because she knew the girl would be partially upset if Siyeon’s spot was stolen; even if she wasn’t coming along for the ride. Sua looked back, mouthing a thank you to Jiu; the leader smiled back, giving her a thumbs up in response.

The young dancer, usually full of vim and vinegar 24/7, was oddly silent in the car. Jiu would poke the girl in front of her every so often, showcasing funny videos or cute pictures of Pie, Yoohyeon’s pomerian puppy. Sua appreciated the distraction, since every time she wasn’t talking or looking at Jiu’s phone, her gaze would fixate somberly on the empty seat next to her.

 _“Car rides just aren’t as fun without Siyeon. We always sing together, play stupid games, and laugh at the dumbest things. I swear that girl is a carbon copy of me in the humour department; all the other members think we’re crazy, but when I find something funny, I always know Siyeon will laugh along with me and vice versa.”_ Sua stewed away in her own thoughts silently, light sighs passing between her lips every several minutes. An hour into the car ride, Jiu decided to leave the forlorn dancer to herself, spending the rest of her time messaging back and forth with Yoohyeon. Sua was snapped out of her moping session from the sound of of Jiu’s fingers tapping against her phone’s keyboard. She broke out into a stupid grin, realizing she hadn’t texted Siyeon yet. She was too caught up in missing her in the car, that the thought to message her completely evaded her mind.

The eager woman quickly pulled out her phone, navigating to their text thread; the beautiful vocalist was already at the top of her most recent contacted list. Sua gently brushed her thumb over the contact name Siyeon had picked out most recently; the two of them would regularly steal one another’s phone and update their screen names. Many of them were inside jokes or movie related, depending on what the two of them had been doing or watching lately. However, this one was Sua’s favourite to date; it read _Sua’s Future Wife <3_. Every time Sua caught a glance of the screen name, her heart would flutter; a reoccurring feeling she would brush aside many a time lately.

Siyeon entered the name in her phone several weeks ago after one of their concerts. A fan in the audience had screamed out for Sua to marry them, and before Sua could answer, Siyeon wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulled her close, and mouthed to the audience, “my wife” with the most flirtatious smirk ever. The crowd had erupted into screams and cheers immediately after the words left Siyeon’s lips. After a beat, Sua’s brain caught up to what had occurred and she turned to look at Siyeon. Said girl shot her a wink with a sultry grin, and Sua had faked shock at the action. In reality, she was trying to cover up her body surging with heat and the urge to flirt back.

 _”Damn her for being so smooth,”_ she had thought at the time, surprised by the sheer boldness without hesitation from the girl.

_“It’s obviously just a silly joke, and yet… I wouldn’t mind marrying Siyeon. She knows me so well; she’s been with me during some of my hardest times. She’s also extremely pretty, her voice is like honey, and I wouldn’t mind hearing her make some other sounds either- Oh my god, did my brain really just go there?”_

A light blush painted her cheeks, shocked by her own thoughts.

 _“I’m going to chose to ignore the fact that all InSomnia’s are correct that I am in fact a pervert, and check up on Siyeon. I wonder if she noticed the medication I left for her.”_ She quickly began to type out a message.

**To: Sua’s Future Wife <3**

**_Hey Sing Sing. <3 I hope you were able to notice and take the medication I left you. I know how difficult it is to get out of bed and try to find your own with a fever. The car feels so empty without you. :( Get better soon please. It’s not the same when you’re not here… I really miss you. <3 Let me know how you’re feeling; we’re almost at the fan signing._ **

She hit send, staring at the screen for several seconds before re-locking the device, fully aware that Siyeon couldn’t text her back that quickly. After staring aimlessly out the window at the passing scenery and vehicles, the van came to a full stop. Realizing they had arrived, Sua checked her phone one more time, her heart sinking when it was still devoid of a response from Siyeon.

 _“She must be sleeping, her fever was pretty high.”_ The dancer sighed lightly, quickly sending another message to Siyeon before having to turn her phone off; their managers always said they had to be undistracted at fans signings.

**To: Sua’s Future Wife <3**

**_I’m sure you’re sleeping now Singie. I hope your fever breaks soon. I have to turn my phone off now, but text me when you wake up, and the moment I’m back in the car, I’ll answer. Can’t wait to be back in the dorm for cuddles and Marvel movies to make you feel better. <3_ **

With that last text sent, Sua shut her phone down, and prepared herself mentally for the afternoon. She took a deep breath, put on her best smile, and proceeded to exit the van.

_“Get yourself together girl. You got to be your best for InSomnia’s today. Siyeon would kick your ass if she heard you were moping around our fans.”_

Sua jumped up and down, pumping herself up. She grabbed Gahyeon, shaking her arm and making weird noises, resulting in the maknae cracking up and laughing at her unnie’s antics.

“You are so weird unnie, I wish I had half the energy you do,” Gahyeon giggled out as all the women started to enter the building. Dami and Handong led the pack, discussing the food they hoped would be waiting for them in the backstage area. Behind them, Jiu and Yoohyeon had linked arms, their fingers loosely tangled together with small grins plastered to their faces. Sua and Gahyeon were the last two to enter. Seeing Jiu and Yoohyeon so close together shot a pang through Sua’s chest, the sight reminding her of Siyeon’s usually closeness to her. Before she could dwell on it too long, the girl’s were ushered into the makeup room. They were soon all with their individual stylist’s, and none of them had any time to think, other than about getting read, giving their fans wonderful performance’s, and happy memories.

Back at the dorm however, Siyeon was deep in a fever dream. The weirdest part though, was it wasn’t the first time she had experienced such a scenario. It was however, by far the most vivid yet, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want it to continue.

_Siyeon found herself in the doorway of the private dance studio at Happyface Entertainment. She was unable to move, enraptured by the dancing figure gracefully gliding across the floor. Sua was in usual perfect form, each step and movement executed with purpose and expertise so effortlessly; it was breathtaking. The trance was soon broken when Sua’s chocolate orbs connected with Siyeon’s dilated pupils. A large smile spread across Sua’s luscious lips, as she quickly jogged over to Siyeon, grabbing her hand, quickly tangling their fingers together, and dragging her to the center of the dance floor._

_“Come dance with me!” Sua shouted out excitedly over the still playing music. Siyeon allowed herself to be moved without a fuss; she’d follow that woman to the ends of the Earth without hesitation. Sua let go of her hand to go and change the music and turn it lower; Siyeon immediately missed the warmth and closeness. The music began anew, and Siyeon instantly recognized it as being “Troublemaker”._

_“Isn’t this the special stage for Jiu and Handong?” Siyeon asked quizzically as Sua returned to her side._

_“It is, but they asked if I could help them nail down some steps, so I need to practice it before I show them. Thankfully, my favourite dancing partner is now here.” Siyeon blushed lightly at the compliment, and then even deeper as Sua reached up, and slowly brushed a strand of hair behind one of Siyeon’s ears._

_“Ready?” Sua husked out, her voice turning low and sensual. Siyeon gulped from the timbre of the smaller woman’s voice, nodding her head timidly._

_“Of course,” she softly whispered. The two turned away from one another, so they were back-to-back in the starting position for the choreography. Soon, the song looped and restarted. The dance began, slow touches and longing gazes consuming the first several seconds already._

_“You don’t realize how touchy and close this dance is until you do it yourself,” Siyeon thought to herself while Sua’s hand slowly grazed down the side of Siyeon’s face, her gaze piercing and intense._

_Siyeon’s own hand trailed across Sua’s exposed shoulder; a shiver erupting from the smaller woman. Less than a minute later, they reached the iconic section; the part where the two dance partner’s lips come close but never touch, teasing the audience. This time however, Sua switched up the move. As their faces moved within inches of one another, Sua gently grabbed the back of Siyeon’s neck, closing the distance, her soft lips gently pressing against Siyeon’s._

_The raven haired girl was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms possessively around Sua’s waist, pulling her close against her body. Sua’s response to their close proximity was a small moan, a sound that drove Siyeon wild and wanting more. Before she could make the next move, Sua was already slipping her tongue into Siyeon’s mouth; she eagerly accepted as Sua tangled her fingers in the taller woman’s hair, nails digging lightly into flesh. Siyeon groaned, nipping at Sua’s bottom lip in retaliation, drawing a gasp from the gorgeous dancer. The heated kiss was eventually broken due to the requirement of breathing. Their bodies were still pressed flush together, the music drowning in the background as their foreheads pressed against one another._

_“Siyeon, I love y-“_

Siyeon jolted awake in a cold-sweat, cutting her insanely realistic dream short. Even though no one was in the dorm but her, she pulled her covers up over her face in embarrassment.

 _“I can’t believe I had another dream like that. This one was so vivid. I can still feel the touch of her lips.”_ Siyeon unconsciously brushed her fingertips against her lips, desperately wishing she could experience the real thing. She snorted in her head, _“like that would ever happen.”_

She reached for her phone, excited to see messages from Sua, and then became sad, realizing she had missed out on texting her during the drive. She smiled warmly at the sweet messages the older girl had sent her, typing out her responses to be received after the event. The screen name Sua had picked for herself recently never failed to stir butterflies within her stomach. Sua had no idea how much Siyeon actually wished the title was true.

**To: Siyeon’s Actual Wife <3**

**_Hey unnie, I really appreciated the medicine you left for me. It really helped out and I slept the moment you all left. I’m sorry I missed texting you during the car ride and keeping you company. I’m going to roll out of bed and try to wash up. Can’t wait for you to come home and make me feel better. :) Don’t forget to ask Yoohyeon to switch rooms, I really need you tonight. <3_ **

Siyeon flopped back down on the bed, coughing several times before sighing as thoughts of her dream flooded her mind once again.

 _“If I wasn’t sick, I would so take a cold shower right now.”_ She shook her head and slowly moved to get out of bed and head to the bathroom, hoping a good face wash and teeth brushing would make her feel less gross. Meanwhile, Sua was dealing with her own feelings, and coming to some much needed conclusions during the fan signing.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl’s performance of their newest comeback and several older songs went off without a hitch. It was routine for them to practice choreography with members missing; contingency planning most groups were taught. While backstage, they determined who was most comfortable and confident in covering Siyeon’s lines; Sua unsurprisingly volunteered herself for most of them. After their final performance, the girl’s headed back to the makeup room, praising and congratulating one another for a job well done. As they cooled down, rehydrated, and changed into other outfits, their manger’s worked on setting up the stage with tables and chairs for the upcoming fan signing event.

The energy from the crowd was astounding; Sua and the rest of the team were so thankful for the fans, and all the support they provided them. Sua was especially grateful; it gave her a distraction from missing Siyeon, and reminded her to put on her best face for InSomnia’s. After several outfit changes, quick makeup touches, and even quicker devoured snacks, all the members made their way back to the stage. The audience was roaring and cheering, quickly forming into a line, anxious to finally meet with the girl’s face to face. The humbled women smiled brightly, waving to the fans as they made their way to the already designated seats. The order from left to right went; Jiu, Yoohyeon, Sua, Handong, Gahyeon, and Dami.

As the manager’s and host finished up last minute preparations, Sua took the opportunity to discuss room changes with Yoohyeon, before they became too engrossed with the event. After hanging her jacket over the back of her chair and settling in, Sua nonchalantly grabbed Yoohyeon’s arm, yanking her close, and subsequently away from her conversation with Jiu. The leader’s words cut off abruptly; an amused grin adorning her face. It was pretty common for conversations to be interrupted when Sua was around. She made a mental note of what she was about to say, and then proceeded to walk around the stage, asking if she could help with anything, as well as thanking the staff for their hard work.

“What’s up Unnie?” Yoohyeon chuckled out, turning to face the smaller girl.

“I have a request from Siyeon. She was wondering if you would switch rooms with me tonight, and stay with Jiu. You know, because she rolls around a lot when she’s sick, and I’m a heavier sleeper, and she doesn’t want to inconvenience you at night.” Sua rambled on, continuing to provide reasons as to why Yoohyeon should agree to the switch.

_“I probably sound suspicious going on and on, instead of just asking the question and leaving it at that. Why do I need to provide reasoning anyway? It’s not like I have any weird intentions. I’m just a heavy sleeper and promised to make Siyeon feel better. I mean, I’ll be in Yoohyeon’s bed when we sleep… unless Siyeon wants me to hold her in her sleep, then I would be more than happy to… for comforting purposes of course.”_

While Sua continued to inwardly fret, she failed to see the sparkling eyes and subsequent blush of Yoohyeon at the mention of sharing a room with Jiu.

“So, yeah, if it’s not too much trouble, Siyeon would really apprec-“

“YES! I-I mean, of course, it-it’s no problem at all. I’ll let Jiu-unnie know about the switch.” Yoohyeon eagerly accepted the proposition, noticeably too quickly as she tried to dial back her excitement. Sua gave her a quizzical look, but before she could comment on Yoohyeon’s outburst, the host began introductions and the opening announcement. The dancer gave Yoohyeon’s arm a light squeeze, mouthing ‘thank you’ with a light smile, before letting the girl go to prepare for meeting the fans. Yoohyeon nodded in return, turning back in her seat as well, attempting to conceal the beaming smile that threatened to cover the entirety of her face. While Sua organized her area, Yoohyeon excitedly turned to Jiu, who had just sat down again, to tell her the good news.

The fan signing was in full swing shortly after Sua and Yoohyeon’s exchange. The crowd was lively and brought out the energetic and playful sides of the girl’s. Many of the fans brought the girl’s gifts, letters, etc., and several fans had brought specific items for Siyeon. The manger’s thankfully accepted the gifts in her place, while Sua announced to the crowd she would ensure that Siyeon received them all, and that she would be incredibly grateful for each and every one if she was here. At one point, a female fan had brought Sua two plushies; an adorable grey elephant and a black wolf. The fan asked if Sua could personally give Siyeon the wolf, and to tell her to get better; that all InSomnia’s were awaiting her healthy return. Sua winked at the girl, and assured her she would give Siyeon the plushie. The girl bowed, stuttering her appreciation from the surprise wink, before switching seats to meet with Handong next.

Sua kept the medium sized elephant and wolf on the table next to her, rearranging the two so the elephant was on top of the wolf, almost giving it a full body hug. She smiled to herself, knowing Siyeon would approve of the display if she were at the event.

 _“Actually, the manger’s would probably take the stuffed toys away if she was here, because we’d spend 20 minutes just goofing off and playing with them together.”_ Sua felt her heart pang while thinking of Siyeon being next to her. Sua knew Siyeon and she were incredibly close, but she didn’t think having to go to one event without her would be so difficult. Everything just reminded her of the bright and beautiful woman.

Half-way through the event, Sua was asked a question she was quite familiar with. However, this time her answer was much different compared to her usual response. A 20-something year old woman sat in front Sua, just having finished her portion of signing with Yoohyeon. Sua greeted the girl, accepting her presented album to sign. When she finished and looked back up at the fan, she noticed she seemed nervous and fidgety.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, I don’t bite.” Sua joked, smiling sweetly at the girl with a wink, hoping to ease her tension. The girl in response blushed a deep shade of crimson red, before bowing her head down and loudly blurting out the question that she had been working up the courage to ask.

“Sua-unnie, can I marry you please?!” The girl refused to raise her head and meet Sua’s eyes. Before she could even process a proper response, her mouth was already moving of its’ own accord.

“I’m sorry; I can’t accept your proposal. My heart already belongs to Siyeon, and I am dedicated whole-heartedly to her.”Sua’s eyes widened the moment those words slipped past her lips. The woman finally raised her head, a look of shock evident on her features.

_“Holy shit, did those words really just come out of my mouth? Where did that come from? I’ve never answered like that before. I usually just accept proposals, but something in me just couldn’t do it this time. Am I…. in love with Siyeon? It’s not common to want to marry your best friend, is it? The thought of marrying Siyeon feels… right. So incredibly normally, even though it shouldn’t be. Oh god, I’m actually in love with Siyeon!”_

Sua’s cheeks burned hotly in embarrassment from her own reply, and the resulting affirmation of her true feelings. She buried her face in her hands, hoping for a moment of respite to compose herself. She removed her hands, beginning to stutter out an explanation for her response, but the woman cut her off.

“I understand and accept your denial of my proposal. I wish the best for your future, and I will always be supporting you two together Unnie. Hwaiting!” She smiled happily at Sua, pumping her fist subtly up in the air to accentuate her support. Stunned by the fan’s response, all Sua could do was bow and thank her quietly as she moved to speak with Handong next. For once in her life, Sua was at a loss for words. However, another fan quickly replaced the seat in front of her, forcing her to push her feelings down to stew over later; professionalism came first in her line of work.

The second half of the event finished without any hiccups, and to Sua’s appreciation, no other marriage proposals. After her response earlier, she was worried what would come out of her mouth next if she were asked the question again. The girl’s stood and bowed, waving to the sea of fans and thanking them for coming out to the event. They then proceeded to head backstage to re-hydrate and relax while the crew broke down the set. All the members were pretty worn out from the day, keeping to themselves and winding down with their phones. Much to Sua’s dismay, this provided her with ample time to reflect on her previous “confession”. Following the lead of her members, Sua gingerly fished her phone out from the front pocket of her handbag. With the press of a button, her device quickly booted back on, several messages and notifications filling up the page of her lock screen. The dancer’s heart only skipped a beat however, when the latest message from Siyeon appeared. 

**To: Siyeon’s Actual Wife <3**

**_Hey unnie, I really appreciated the medicine you left for me. It really helped out and I slept the moment you all left. I’m sorry I missed texting you during the car ride and keeping you company. I’m going to roll out of bed and try to wash up. Can’t wait for you to come home and make me feel better. :) Don’t forget to ask Yoohyeon to switch rooms, I really need you tonight. <3_ **

The young woman’s heart clenched tightly as an array of emotions washed over her. She knew the moment those words left her mouth at the fan signing, that it wasn’t just a slip of the tongue. Undoubtedly, Sua knew those were her true feelings spilling out to that random girl. She meant what she said; her heart belonged to Siyeon. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment her feelings for the younger woman developed deeper than the level of close friendship. However, she knew she had been repressing and pushing them deep down within herself, always chalking her actions and emotions up to Siyeon just being her closest best friend. Sua never thought too deeply into how she felt when she was around Siyeon. Whenever her feelings would become too real, too intense, she would just joke around or act extra goofy; an attempt to distract herself and prevent Siyeon from questioning her.

The main issue that kept Sua on edge and guarded from acknowledging and acting on her feelings, was the fear of ruining everything, ruining the group dynamic, destroying her close bond with Siyeon, losing her job, having the other members look at her differently; the list was endless. Despite all those terrifying thoughts though, her romantic feelings for Siyeon never diminished. Sua was convinced if she just ignored them for long enough, that they would disappear, that she could maintain a normal friendship with the beautiful vocalist. Of course that plan back-fired, severely, and the love-sick woman only fell harder and deeper as time went on, and as she became closer with Siyeon. It didn’t help that as their relationship developed, Siyeon became bolder and more flirtatious with Sua. The dancer knows it’s just because they’re such close friends, but some of the things that occurred more recently were starting to give her hope, that just maybe, Siyeon felt the same way.

Tears started to sting the edges of Sua’s eyes, threatening to fall. She quickly wiped them away, breathing in and out deeply, composing herself and holding them back. She wasn’t one to cry in front of others, and she knew the members would be crowded around her, making sure she was okay if she did start crying. She knew she couldn’t handle that type of commotion today; she worried she would break down and tell them all of her honest thoughts, and the painful feelings she had been harbouring for so long now.

She was saved momentarily when the manger’s walked in, telling the girl’s to pack up and get ready to head back out to the vans. Sua stood up, grabbing her purse and jacket, her movements on auto pilot as she just went along with the motions. Her thoughts were all jumbled and spiraling; she needed more time to process them, or more likely, to push them to the darkest corners of her mind again. Jiu exited first, Yoohyeon wrapped firmly around her arm, giggling at something funny the leader had said. Dami and Gahyeon left next, both talking about sweet potatoes and gifts they received from the fans respectfully. The distraught woman was so lost in thought; she failed to notice Handong standing next to her.

“Unnie is quiet today… and that’s okay. I know you miss Siyeon, we all do. Is it okay if I walk with you? We don’t have to talk; I just don’t want you to feel alone.” Handong’s soft words drew Sua’s eyes upwards; the taller woman offered a kind smile and her arm. Sua gratefully accepted the invitation, gently hanging on, and leaning into the younger girls’ shoulder while she fought to keep her emotions in check.

“Thank you Handong,” Sua whispered, saying few words for fear her voice would crack and cause the other woman to worry. Handong squeezed Sua’s bicep with her free hand, before walking them out of the building to catch up with the rest of the group. Once out of the building, they heard the girl’s excitedly cheering next to the vans.

“Quick, Sua-unnie, Handong-unnie, get in the van! The mangers are taking us out for dinner to celebrate the success of today’s event!” Gahyeon jumped up and down excitedly, pulling on the two girls’ and ushering them to the closest vehicle. Sua was able to resist the abnormally strong pushing from the maknae; the idea of food gave her super strength it seemed. She instead broke free and faced one of the mangers.

“Manger-nim, would it be would okay if I rode back in the van with all the equipment to the dorm to check up on Siyeon?” Gahyeon stopped bouncing after she heard Sua’s request.

“Oh, how could I forget about Siyeon-unnie. That was really selfish of me.” Gahyeon hung her head low, feeling upset with herself for forgetting about her friend. Sua lightly patted Gahyeon’s head, smiling gently at the youngest girl when she gazed up from the ground. The other girl’s start to chime in, saying they’ll skip the meal to go back sooner as well.

“Guys, it’s okay. You all deserve a good meal, and you know Siyeon would feel bad if you skipped out on a meal for her. She’s most likely still going to be sleeping, and she’s not a handful, so she doesn’t need all of us taking care of her. Go on, we’ll see you back at the dorms in a couple hours.” Sua effectively convinced the other members to accept the dinner proposal, while she went back early.

“We’ll get a small cake on the way back to put in the fridge for when Siyeon feels better.” Dami proposed, receiving nods of approval from the other girl’s. Gahyeon looked up at Dami expectantly, wide puppy eyes on full display.

“… Okay, two cakes so Miss “Sweet Tooth” over here doesn’t feel left out.” Dami laughed out, ruffling Gahyeon’s hair while the other members burst into laughter at the display. Gahyeon pouted, puffing her cheeks out in embarrassment, but was soon laughing along with her unnie’s. The girl’s soon parted ways; Sua entering the van loaded with the day’s equipment, and the other five women entering the second van on their way to dinner. Sua exhaled deeply once the vehicle started driving, her momentary distraction now gone.

_“Remember, SIyeon is sick and she needs you to take care of her. This is no time to start delving into your feelings or take advantage of her. She’s needs her best friend, so keep yourself under control!”_

Sua would soon find out that keeping her romantic feelings under wrap, was definitely much easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

The crisp evening air gently blew Sua’s brunette locks to and fro, as she lowered the window on her passenger side door. She inhaled the scents of the city; street food, flowers, and the sweet, yet bitter smell of coffee. An unusual mixture, but one she was fond of nonetheless. If she wasn’t in a vehicle with one of her mangers, Sua would have stuck her entire head out the window, somewhat akin to a dog, to truly revel in the delicate summer air of Seoul. She refrained however, knowing full well the disapproving look she would receive in return. If the empty seat next to her was filled with the prospect of a “howling with laughter” Siyeon, she would have done the action countless times, dirty looks be damned.

The exhausted dancer searched for her phone, suddenly reminded of the fact that she never messaged Siyeon back. A delicately manicured fingertip expertly maneuvered through several pages, until it was hovering over Siyeon’s contact profile. Instead of selecting the message option, she decided it would be faster to call her; letting her know she would be home soon. She wouldn’t admit it outwardly, but she missed the soothing sound of Siyeon’s voice, regardless of her throat being hoarse.

She selected the call option and placed the phone up to her ear. Several unanswered rings sounded out before Siyeon’s voicemail message played. Sua listened briefly to the cheery and airy voice, ending the call before the ‘beep’ tone could ring loudly in her ear. The small woman let out a soft sigh, a tinge of worry nagging at her. She figured Siyeon would probably be sound asleep, but she also worried that her fever had gotten worse, making her unable to answer her phone. Sua’s leg began to unconsciously bounce up and down, an anxious habit that was rarely displayed. She peered at the small screen of the GPS located on the front dash of the van, curious as to their arrival time.

_“Ten minutes huh? Not that long, but also not fast enough.”_

She logged into the group’s Fancafe account, uploading previous selca’s she had taken the day before. Any attempt at distracting herself from worrying about her sick best friend, she would indulge in gladly. After occupying her time with picking the best images, adding filters, and thinking of a sweet message to caption the set of pictures with, the van had pulled up to the dorm. She was unbuckled, out of the vehicle, and already up the several steps before the mangers could even open their own doors. Despite her exhaustion from the day, she hiked up the several flights of stairs without much effort, the anxious feeling of Siyeon not picking up driving her forward without hesitation.

She barreled through the door, nearly tripping herself from the intensity of her movements. She hastily discarded her purse and jacket in the living room, immediately making her way to Siyeon’s shared room. She stopped in front of the colourfully decorated door, inhaling deeply, before gently turning the doorknob. She exhaled a deep sigh of relief, her view instantly filled with the image of Siyeon curled up in her comforter, a wolf stuffy cradled between both lithe arms. She quietly moved inside the room, taking quiet strides until she was perched on the side of the bed, next to the sleeping beauty.

Upon closer inspection, Sua’s heart melted when she realized the wolf plushy being hugged tightly by the sick woman, was one Sua had gifted her years ago. Siyeon had received an innumerous amount of stuffed toys, primarily wolves, over the course of their career. However, the one that Sua had given the raven-haired vocalist, right before they re-debuted as Dreamcatcher, had always seemed to find its way above the many others. It warmed Sua to no end that such a small item had such a large and memorable impact on the younger girl.

 _“I wish I could hold onto her the way she holds that wolf; make her feel safe, protected; like nothing bad in the world could ever lay a hand on her.”_ Sua’s fingers gently ran over the tufted fur of the wolf’s head; the once soft hair now slightly rough to the touch from years of petting and cuddling.

 _“You take care of her for me right now little friend, until the day I can hopefully take your place.”_ The older woman’s features saddened, her usually repressed thoughts surfacing and invading her mind.

She was pulled out of her short-lived wallowing by the sound of Siyeon’s labored breaths however. She quickly placed the back of her hand on Siyeon’s forehead, feeling for a fever, only to jerk her hand back at the wet feeling; Siyeon was drenched in sweat. In Sua’s distracted state, she failed to notice the start of Siyeon having an intense nightmare. Sua’s first instinct is to leave and grab a towel to wet in cool water. Before Sua can even move, Siyeon wakes up, rising from the bed with a sharp intake of breath.

The feverish woman reaches out for Sua, burying her face into the younger girl’s chest as she begins to sob loudly. Sua immediately wraps her arms around the hysterical girl, rubbing her back in small, slow circles. She places her chin on Siyeon’s head, using her other hand to gently cradle the back of Siyeon’s head, holding her close, uttering soft words of comfort. Siyeon clings tightly to the fabric of Sua’s shirt, her knuckles white as snow from the intensity of her grip while she continues to cry.

She soon begins to calm down, her grip loosening slightly, but not completely letting go. Her sobs quiet and fade as she attempts to catch her breath. Realizing the gravity of her situation and her close proximity to the older woman, Siyeon moves to pull away. However, Sua does not relent, keeping her firmly wrapped in her arms.

“I-Im sorry unnie, that must have been surprising for you. I think I’m okay now.” Siyeon’s voice was still hoarse and rough, even more so now due to her crying. She could feel herself getting embarrassed from her prior outburst, and was thankful no one else was in the room.

“Where are the other girl’s? I’m sure one of them must have heard the scene I just made.” Siyeon was trying to joke, and make light of the situation. Truth was, she was still reeling from the intensity of her latest nightmare. Sua sensed that Siyeon was trying to put on a brave face for her; something which was unneeded. Sua pulled away from the younger girl, though only a minimal amount, just enough to be able to look her in the eyes. She moved one of her hands to delicately cup Siyeon’s cheek, guiding the sickly girl to meet her gaze. Her thumb softly grazed over porcelain skin, brushing away the remaining tears staining her face.

“The girl’s went for a celebratory dinner with one of the manager’s. They wanted to come back with me, but I knew it would upset you if they skipped dinner on your behalf… and you know you don’t have to apologize for what just happened. I’m always here for you, through good and bad times. Isn’t that what best friends are for?” The term left a bad taste in Sua’s mouth, for she craved much more than just that title, but she bit back her bitterness, instead offering Siyeon a tender smile. The recipient of said angelic smile suddenly felt the urge to kiss the lips responsible for such a gorgeous sight.

Siyeon wanted to blame her feelings on the fever, the nightmare or all of the above, but she knew deep down, with every fiber of her being and soul, that she was truly in love with her best friend. She had been harbouring her emotions for quite some time, always trying to play them off in her head. Recently she had become unable to push them down, internally acknowledging the reality of her strong feelings; she was romantically in love with one Kim Bora. Every inch of her skin burned with the desire to lean forward just a bit, just enough to finally feel the soft press of Sua’s lips. Fear of the older girl’s reaction held her frozen in her current position however. Siyeon’s eyes averted from those inviting, plump lips, and instead stared lower, focusing awkwardly at the large stain on Sua’s shirt.

“Ummm…” Siyeon hummed out, her face flaring hotter at the sight; her fever was nothing compared to her continuously escalating levels of embarrassment this evening it seemed. Perplexed, Sua followed down to where Siyeon’s gaze was fixated, promptly erupting into a loud chorus of laugher.

“Unnie, I am so sor-“ Siyeon was quickly cut off by Sua gently grabbing both sides of her face, and pulling her in for a forehead bump. Siyeon calmed instantly, the familiar display of affection reassuring her.

“It’s all good Singie; no one ever said a relationship was all sunshine and rainbows.” Sua chuckled out, rubbing her forehead once more against Siyeon’s, before detangling herself from the girl and moving off the bed to stand up. The term ‘relationship’ did not go over Siyeon’s head, but she didn’t linger on it too long, unwilling to get her hopes up or read into the choice of words too much.

“I’m going to grab you a damp towel and more medicine; I’ll be right back… Actually, before that, can I borrow one of your t-shirts? All of mine are in the dirty pile at the moment.”

_”That’s a lie; I definitely have several lying around my room somewhere. I just want to feel closer to her, and I know she’ll never deny me such a simple request.”_

“Of course unnie. I have a couple in that drawer there, pick whichever one you want.” Siyeon pointed to a dresser across the room, secretly giddy about the prospect of Sua wearing one of her shirts.

 _”It’s almost like we’re a couple; although friend’s share clothes all the time, so maybe not.”_ Siyeon pouted, her prior joy deflated at the realization that it was most definitely just a gesture done between friends.

Sua riffled through the drawer, finally settling on a baggier tee with a large wolf graphic on the front. She instantly recognized it as a shirt she gifted to Siyeon years ago. The print was cracking and faded, but it delighted Sua to see the shirt so worn out; it showed how much Siyeon wore it. Sua picked up the piece of fabric and spun around to show Siyeon.

“Is it okay if I wear this one? I haven’t seen you wear it in awhile, does it not fit anymore?” Sua questioned teasingly, draping the shirt in front of her upper body, clearly displaying that it definitely still fit them both. Siyeon’s response was unexpected, and Sua’s heart clenched at her words.

“I’m trying not to wear it too much, because of how much I’ve worn it out over the years. I treasure everything you give me unnie, and I want to keep the items from you as long as possible. So, that’s why I’m trying to take more care with it.” Siyeon fiddled with her hands in her lap, averting her gaze from Sua’s halfway through her explanation. Sua was speechless, a rare event, at the unexpected and heartwarming answer to her joking question.

“Y-you can wear it still if you’d like, I mean you did get it for me after all.” Siyeon continued on, a small coughing fit following her words. The sounds reminded Sua about her tasks at hand; procuring a damp cloth and more medicine for the sickly woman. Sua gave a quick smile and nod before setting the clean shirt on top of Siyeon’s dresser. Dexterous fingers were quick to latch onto the bottom hem of her ruined shirt, deftly lifting and removing the garment in one swift move, tossing it to the carpet beneath her.

Siyeon inhaled sharply, eyes unapologetically drinking in the work of art before her; a shirtless Kim Bora. Of course it’s not the first time she’s seen the toned woman in front of her without a shirt. It was pretty common for all the members to see one another in all states of undress during concerts, and costume changes. However, during those events, Siyeon was able to prepare herself, to steel her nerves, and pretend like viewing any inch of exposed skin from Sua wasn’t the most devastatingly beautiful scene Siyeon could ever bear witness to.

It almost felt like time slowed down, as Siyeon attempted to commit every line and curve to memory. Her heart skipped a beat, her pulse thrumming loud in her ears as her gaze lifted higher and landed on the simple, yet sexiest black bra adorning Sua’s upper torso. The woman being so blatantly stared at was not oblivious to Siyeon’s reaction of her stripping.

_“Christ, if she stares any harder, she could burn this fabric right off. Either her eyes are lidded with intense desire or her fever is kicking into overdrive.”_

Sua was internally hoping for the first option to be true, but she had never seen Siyeon wear such a look before. She decided to test the waters; what was the worst that could happen at this point? She turned to directly face Siyeon, placing her hands on her hips and popping her chest forward ever so slightly.

“Is there something wrong or are you just enjoying the view?”Sua’s words carried a cheeky tone, a Cheshire smile curling her lips as she raised her eyebrows questioningly. She focused intently on Siyeon, unwilling to miss any part of her reaction; this was for the sake of research after all.

The dancer’s words immediately snapped Siyeon from her trance; the reality of her obvious ogling hitting her like a ton of bricks. She stuttered profusely, attempting to string together a coherent sentence, but all that left her mouth was garbled gibberish. She finally managed to squeak out a weak explanation, but unbeknownst to her, Sua had already extracted all the information she needed from Siyeon’s first, true reaction.

“I-Uh, this fever and cold is making me really loopy and I sometimes lose focus and just stare off into space and don’t realize I’m doing it.” Siyeon’s voice rasped out quickly. She inwardly smacked herself, knowing how pathetic of an explanation she produced. She gulped and lifted her eyes to meet Sua’s gaze, wondering if she bought the lie or not. She was simultaneously happy and sad to see that the older woman had finally put the clean t-shirt on while she wasn’t looking.

“You know, you could just tell me that you think my body’s sexy.”She husked out, voice deep and laced with sensuality, before winking at the girl on the bed and promptly leaving the room. Siyeon fell back hard on the mattress in a disheveled heap, working on calming her pounding heart.

“ _If only you knew how truly attracted I was to you.”_ The exasperated woman took the much needed alone time to collect her thoughts; she couldn’t allow another slip up like that to occur.

_”But why did it seem like she was flirting with me, and wanted me to flirt back with her? Am I so delusional that I actually believe she’s into me too? I don’t know what to think anymore, I just know I can’t let her know my true feelings. Nothing good will come of it; only a ruined friendship.”_

In another room of the dorm, Sua was not far off from having a similar internal conversation with herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, been a while. I got distracted with the last two comebacks. and basically became a voting and streaming bot for the fandom. I'm active on Twitter @AmberZeroLouise if anyone needs any motivation for supporting DC/wants to see constant gifs and memes of the girl's.
> 
> Anyway, hope there's still some people interested in this story; I do plan to finish it at some point. For now, please enjoy the latest chapter. ^^

After Sua left Siyeon’s room on her overly flirtatious statement, she immediately rounded the corner of the hallway, pressed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. She realized her legs were shaking and weak due to the adrenaline of the past several minutes finally wearing off. She breathed deeply, tilting her head back until it met the wall behind her with a quiet thud.  
  
_“What in the world was I thinking? What I just did back there goes behind the normal realm of our friendly flirting. That was dangerous, and stupid, and yet…. Siyeon looked interested? No, there’s no way. It had to have been her fever…. But fuck me, who looks like they want to devour someone when they have a fever? I’ve dreamed about her countless times staring at me in that way, so lost in desire as I slowly remove every article of clothing from her soft, perfectly curved bo-“_ Sua unconsciously knocked her head back against the wall once more; the need to change her thoughts evidently clear. She hissed slightly from the pain, rubbing the now sore spot on the back of her head. She was however, grateful for the self-created distraction; now was not the time to be spiraling into such intrusive, although not unwanted, thoughts.

_“Whether she feels the same way or not, I need to tone it down. Being alone in the dorm with her is getting dangerous; I’m being too bold and thinking there won’t be consequences. I guess that’s what pining after someone for 4 plus years does to you.”_ She brought both hands to her cheeks, slapping them lightly several times.  
  


“Get your shit together Kim Bora. You’ve held it together for so long; you can’t drop your mask now.” She whispered out a quiet pep talk, giving her head a shake after for good measure. She took several deep breathes, trying to center herself and regain any semblance of a normal thought process. She peeled herself from the hardwood floor, moving to stand up. While in the process of getting up, Sua heard a series of rough and loud coughs; the painful sounding noise causing a wave of guilt to wash over her.

_“All you’ve been doing is acting inappropriately around her and trying to fulfill your unrequited desires. What a horrible friend and older unnie you’re being right now. Siyeon is the most sick you’ve ever seen her, and you can’t even put your foolish thoughts aside for several hours and just be there for her.”_

_  
_ Sua berated herself silently as she made her way to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed another dose of medicine and filled up a fresh glass of cold water. She knew she needed to stop delaying her care taking of Siyeon for her own selfishness. She vowed to herself that she was going to keep her wishful thoughts under control, and just focus on giving the younger woman the attention and care she needed.

_“Siyeon needs her best friend right now; so keep it in your pants and just focus on helping her feel better Kim Bora!”_ She internally yelled at herself once more, hoping it would be enough to keep her in check for the next several hours; until the rest of the members came back to the dorm and could be the cure for her unusual boldness this evening.

She soon shuffled back down the hallway, pills in one hand, and drink in the other. She stopped just outside the door, taking several more deep inhales of air in an attempt to calm and steel her nerves. She figured it would be the best decision to just walk back in there, and pretend like the prior events had never happened.

_“Okay, big breath in. Big breath out. Now smile and take care of your sickly friend; no more distractions.”_

The tactile dancer aptly balanced the glass of water in the hand that was already holding the pills, using her now free one to gently open the door. She was greeted with the view of Siyeon propped up against several pillows, sitting up, rather than laying down in her bed. Sua figured she chose that position to help her breathing; lying down with a stuffy nose was never fun. Her eyes were closed and her head was slightly slumping to one side. It almost looked like she was in the middle of dozing off. Sua approached the bed quietly, staying light on her feet as to not startle the vocalist if she was indeed asleep again. Her knees were practically touching the mattress and still, there was no reaction or stirring. As much as Sua would like to let her sleep again, she knew if she didn’t have her take a second dose of medicine, Siyeon would only wake up feeling worse.

She admired the dozed off women for a brief moment, enamoured with the soft serenity of her sleeping face. Her eyes focused on each feature, committing them to memory. She rarely had the time to take in all that Siyeon’s sleeping figure had to offer. Chocolate orbs fell on plump, cupid bow lips, scanning upwards slowly. The entranced dancer soaked it all in, from her slightly puffy cheeks to her button nose; up to her long, delicate eyelashes. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead, the rest of her hair a tussled mess from sweating from the fever, but Sua still thought she looked absolutely ethereal.

She was broken out of her trance from SIyeon’s head drooping even further to the side. Realizing how much pain her neck would be in if she left her like that for much longer, Sua figured it was best to awake the sleeping beauty. With her still free hand, the smaller women gently cradled the downward facing side of Siyeon’s face in her open palm. She slowly lifted the younger woman’s ‘heavy with sleep’ head, back to an upright position. Siyeon didn’t stir from the action.

Sua’s hand lingered for several beats, her thumb absentmindedly caressing Siyeon’s soft and squish-able cheek. A warm smile spread across the dancer’s lips as she continued to just admire, quite possibly, the love of her life. She had never met anyone in her 26 years of life who made her feel such intense and earth shattering feelings. Her connection with the vocalist had long since passed the realm of friendship. If Sua were a sappy romantic, she might even say that it was love at first sight. Either way, something deep down in her very core, told her with every ounce of certainty and emotion available in the universe, that Siyeon was her one true soul mate. Whether it ever turned into a romantic relationship, or just remained completely platonic; Sua wasn’t going anywhere.

She brushed her thumb against Siyeon’s angelic skin once more, before removing it and instead grabbing the taller women’s shoulder. She softly rocked Siyeon back and forth, attempting to rouse her from her slumber. The movement alone was not enough.

“Sing sing, you need to wake up and take another round of medication,” Sua quietly spoke out, shaking Siyeon gently again as she did. The younger woman’s eyelids fluttered several times before fully opening. Slightly disorientated, Siyeon gave a wolfish grin before wrapping her arms around Sua’s waist. The older woman was so shocked she almost dropped the cup of water still balanced in her hand.  
  
“Hi Unnie, I missed you,” Siyeon slurred out, still in a haze of exhaustion and fever-induced confusion. Sua lightly patted her head, before pulling away and offering the vocalist the cup and pills. She would be lying to herself about not wanting to hug Siyeon as hard as possible from how cute of a display that was; but care taking duties had to come first.

“I wasn’t gone long silly. Here, time to take these before you start to feel worse.”

Siyeon nodded, obediently taking the medication and water offered; quickly downing the pills. Sua took the glass and gently set it on the night stand next to the bed. She watched as Siyeon leaned back against her pillow-clad headrest, and is finally reminded of the other task she was meant to do.  
  
“Ah, right. I almost forgot.” The dancer turned on her heels, and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the cupboard beneath the sink and grabbed a small, beige washcloth. She ran the towel under lukewarm water, thoroughly dampening it before shutting the tap off. Sua expertly twisted and wrung the soaked fabric out until there was no excess water dripping from the cloth.

The dancer made her way back to the sickly woman’s bed, sitting herself down atop the comforter. Sua gently swiped away the pieces of hair stuck to Siyeon’s forehead, proceeding to lightly dab and wipe away the sweat with the cool, damp cloth. Siyeon sighed gratefully; the feeling of something chilling against her skin a welcome relief today.

“Thank you Unnie. This is much needed right now.” The husk of Siyeon’s voice sounded painful, but the soft smile playing on her lips let Sua know her ministrations were indeed helpful.

The older woman gently continued to pat at Siyeon’s flush skin, eventually swiping up and down her neck until meeting the obstacle of her t-shirt. Sua noted how stuck the fabric was to Siyeon’s sweat covered body. Realizing how unhelpful to her recover y, not to mention the discomfort it could cause, Sua suggested Siyeon change into a fresh pair of clothes.  
  
“I’ll go grab you another shirt and some sweat pants. Sit tight Singie.” Sua smiled softly, taking the cloth with her. She moved back to the washroom, quickly running the towel under mild temp water again, re-dampening it once more. She gingerly walked back to Siyeon’s bed, folding the cloth into a neat rectangle and laying it across the vocalist’s forehead to keep her cool while she picked out some fresh sleep wear.  
  
Sua quickly rummaged through Siyeon’s dresser, settling on a black tee with the word “Princess” wrapped in vines on it, and a pair of gray, oversized sweat pants. She knew how much Siyeon wasn’t a fan of tight clothing; the baggier the better. The brunette turned around, clothing neatly stacked in her hands. A puzzled look adorned her face when she noticed that the cooling cloth was now over Siyeon’s eyes. She closed the distance between her and the girl atop the mattress in a few, short strides.  
  
“Uhh… did the towel fall and you’re too weak to move it or…”. She trailed off at the sight of Siyeon pointing up and then slowly groaning. Sua lifted her gaze and quickly understood the problem.

“Is the light bothering your head? Here, I’ll turn the lamp on and turn off the main light; that should help.” She set the sleep wear down on the edge of the bed, before moving over to the desk in the corner of the room. She flicked the much less bright light source on and then went over to shut off the room light. Siyeon slowly pulled the cloth back up to her forehead as Sua made her way back over.  
  
“Better?”

“Much, thank you Unnie,” Siyeon croaked out, a smile of gratitude tugging at her lips.

“Okay, now that you’re no longer being uncomfortably blinded, time to change. I’ll give you a quick wipe down before you put on a clean shirt. I don’t think you have the energy to take a shower right now.”  
  
Siyeon nodded in agreement; the body aches were starting to set in and the smallest movements were requiring more effort than they normally should.

  
“Do you need help taking off your shirt?”

Siyeon nodded sheepishly, almost embarrassed at how much this cold was taking out of her. Sua was quick to comfort her.  
  
“Hey, hey, that’s okay, don’t worry. I’m here to help Singie; I know how exhausting being sick can be. Just lift your arms as much as you can and I’ll take care of the rest.”

The younger woman managed to lift her arms above her head, using the backboard behind her to support their weight. Without fully thinking, Sua straddled Siyeon’s blanket covered thighs, figuring it would be an easier way to remove the sweat drenched article of clothing. She would come to regret that choice almost instantly. Once she cleared Siyeon’s head and extended arms, Sua was instantly hit with the scene of a half naked Siyeon beneath her. Her breath hitched as her gaze settled on Siyeon’s simple, but breathtaking black sports bra. The dancer’s temperature rose substantially, as she desperately tried to avert her gaze, from both Siyeon’s teasing chest and possibly questioning eyes.

Sua hastily decided to just focus on her hand as she started to pat down Siyeon’s neck; however she realized that choice was a mistake in itself. She moved her hand lower, brushing over the exposed portion of Siyeon’s chest; teeth gnawed at her bottom lip as she attempted to maintain control in a losing battle of composure.  
  
_“She is sick and needs you as friend. Do not ogle, do not think about anything. Be a good friend, be a good friend, be a good friend-“_ She recited this mantra over and over again in her head as she continued to gently and almost shakily wipe the vocalist down.

Siyeon herself was not fairing much better. After becoming aware of her bared skin, her first instinct was to look away and just bore holes into the wall. However, she worried Sua would question her, so for a brief second she stared at her Unnie’s head. Instantly realizing she wouldn’t be able to handle if the older woman made eye contact with her, she settled on the same line of view, unbeknownst to her, as Sua; focusing on the slowly moving hand. Her eyes widened and every nerve on her body was on high alert as her chocolate orbs followed the tantalizingly slow ministrations of the woman sitting on top of her.  
  
_“Shit, I should have just continued looking at the wall. This is too much right now, her hand, and oh god, oh my god, she’s sitting on my thighs. Ahhhhhhh, remain calm Siyeon, she is just taking care of you, there is nothing intimate or sexual about this, no matter how much you wish it was.”_ Siyeon had to give herself a mental slap; no way could she handle letting her mind go into overdrive while in this sort of compromising situation.

Sua continued to worry her bottom lip between her teeth, the pain and chance of breaking the flesh the only thing keeping her grounded in the moment. The urge to dispose of the cloth and just rake her nails down the smooth expanse of Siyeon’s abdomen was becoming immensely difficult to ignore. The air grew thick and stagnant; silent, except for the strangled breaths coming from Siyeon. Sua figured they were due to her cold; she was half correct.

As the older woman’s hand glided below her bra-clad breasts, Siyeon’s breath was hitching more and more, and the struggle not to buck her hips into the weight of Sua on her thighs was almost too much to bear. The final nail in the coffin came when Sua’s hand dipped unbearably low, below Siyeon’s navel and close to the band of her pants. Siyeon’s lidded eyes had followed the movements for so long; she was almost in a trance. Watching Sua’s hand dip so low, so close to where she had had dreams of her touching before, caused her to let out in a small, involuntary, and unfortunately, audible moan.

Both women froze in their tracks, their blood pumping so loud in their ears it sounded like violent waves crashing to shore. Siyeon was mortified, praying to any god in the world that she hadn’t just actually let out that sound. However, seeing how quickly Sua’s hand retracted from her, almost like she had been burnt, told her everything she needed to know. Fighting back the haze of arousal and desperation caused from Sua’s actions, Siyeon sputtered out a defense quickly.  
  
“Ahhh, Unnie, you hit a ticklish spot. So-Sorry if you thought that sound was weird, I-I just wasn’t expecting the cloth to touch that spot.” Siyeon forced out a laugh, her voice straining an octave higher and it should from sheer embarrassment and anxiety.  
  
Sua’s face burned hot, and she hoped in the dim lighting, that Siyeon wouldn’t be able to tell.  
  
_“Of course. She was ticklish. A perfect explanation. It’s not like she enjoyed the feeling and wanted your fingers to dip beneath the waistband and-“_ The raven haired woman forced herself to meet Siyeon’s gaze, quickly giving her too big of a smile and nodding her head vigorously.  
  
“Y-yeah, no worries Singie. I knew it was because I hit a ticklish spot. I think you’re good to go now anyway. Are you okay to put your new clothes on? I’m just going to go put this back in the washroom. Let me know when you’re done changing.” Sua quickly removed herself from Siyeon’s thighs, fighting the urge to make any sounds of her own. She noticed Siyeon nod a few times in response to her question as she blazed through her words, so she handed her the fresh change of clothing, immediately darting to the washroom.

As Sua splashed her face with cold water in the washroom and Siyeon weakly changed into her clothes, both women were having the same internal thought; _Holy fuck._


End file.
